Fariana Trench
Fariana Trench was released on November 9, 2017. It is also the 34rd island location in Farovia (56th in-game). Fariana Trench Description: The Fariana Trench is a new hydrothermal vent fishing spot that researchers just discovered. The deep sea location is littered with mineral spires two stories tall that have grown up around these vents, which attract a range of creatures seeking food, shelter and warmth! Fishing in Fariana Trench will involve diving to lower levels similar in fashion to Sans Culpra by using the new Fariana Submarina pole. However here you can dive to varying levels of depths, three in total. (To see what the island looks like behind the shadows, click here!) To travel there, click here! How to get there It appears to be unlocked for everyone with no boat or point requirements needed, so any player should be able to travel from WaterPort once they have a boat. What to catch Full descriptions of each Lost Temple fish can be found in The Fish of Fariana Trench. What to Buy You can buy one pole here: Fariana Submarina. The new Scuba Chum is available at the shop. How to Play Use the Fariana Submarina pole to fish and dive to deeper depths, and complete the Fariana Submarina Quests. It is not possible to fish while at the surface and when you travel to Fariana Trench, one might need to manually dive down to at least the first depth in order to fish if it does not automatically dive upon arrival. There are three various depths of risk one can fish at. Diving down to each progressively deeper depths is riskier as it increases the odds of more misses as well as an increased chance of pole damage. However comes with a higher chance at catching rarer and hard to get fish as a payoff reward. Each pole add-on allows you to go to further depth in feet, however it will always still be the same three depths. The actual depths in feet or meters is not as important (only indicative of pole level / addons), it is the 3 risk depths. The three depths are as follows: *Sank down to at depth of 1k ft (305 m); Addon #1 - 5k ft (1.5k m); #2 - 10k ft (3k m); #3 - 20k ft (6.1k m) **'Safe Depth:' Regular fishing odds, 1% chance of damage *Sank down to at depth of 2.5k ft (762 m); Addon #1 - 7.5k ft (2.3k m); #2 - 15k ft (4.6k m); #3 - ? ft (? m) **'Risky Depth:' Increased odds at rarer fish, more misses, 3% chance of damage *Sank down to at depth of 5k ft (1.5k m); Addon #1 - 10k ft (3k m); #2 - 20k ft (6.1k m); #3 - 36k ft (9.1k m) **'Dangerous Depth:' Greatly increased odds at rarer fish, even more misses, 6% chance of damage Starting off it is recommended to stick to the first Safe depth for awhile as new poles already have an increased odds at more misses and there are not any rarer fish to catch. Experience has shown diving down to deeper depths in the beginning levels can be rather costly with all the pole damages one will receive. Using the quest boost for the first two quests (Octobutter Salad / Escarcoffin) is not that difficult catching all the fish up to level 31 at the first Safe depth. It is possible to finish all quests at the Safe depth level and is up to each Wrangler to decide if and when to sink to lower Riskier depths. One recommended strategy is to fish mostly at the Safe Depth to avoid more additional misses and save on Gold repair costs, only sinking down deeper when wanting to catch the more elusive harder to catch fish for finishing quests. The first harder habitat to catch is the Roughback Bat Fish level 74 fish. Another strategy if wanting to get Fastest Quest records or not concerned about Gold costs is to always fish at Dangerous Depth. Moving on Following the next releash order is the Big Love Island locations. However can decide on any non-linear path one chooses. Category:Fariana Trench Category:Islands